hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Azure Star
The Order of the Azure Star is one of the six Chivalric Orders etablished by the Kingdom Law of Drakenfjord. The Order is made up of those Knights, Squires, and Pages who pursue the ideals of martial expertise and development. Heraldry The heraldry of this Order has yet to be registered with the Kingdom Herald. Charter for the Chivalric Order of the Azure Star Mission Statement: Knights of the Order of the Azure Star (Blue Knights) commit themselves to the pursuit of martial excellence and the development of new techniques and technologies supporting martial endeavors of all kinds. Membership: Knights of the Order are expected to perform in all combat activities in an honorable and reputable manner, to share their knowledge of combat activities in a constructive and supportive way to those less experienced or less skilled, and to continue to refine their skills by what method each deems most suitable for their personal development. A Knight Errant may petition for membership in the Order at any time, and his skills will be judged based on previous perfomance. At the least, the applicant should have at least one tournament victory to his credit and have achieved at least three silver-level awards in a martial category. Up to one silver-level sciences award may be applied to this requirement if the majority of that work was earned through the construction of weapons, armor, or other battlefield equipment. Order Members may test these skills personally in a reasonable manner if they choose. Esquires, Squires, Pages and Armsmen in the service of an Order Member may be accepted as an Apprentice of the Order. This is done at the Knight's discretion rather than agreement of the entire Order, and he is responsible for their conduct. They may also petition independently, regardless of their Knight's Order or affiliation, but must meet the same criteria as Knight Errants. If successful, they will be assigned a Patron of higher rank to oversee their training and development. A member may leave the Order at any time he chooses without giving reason, and is required to do so before petitioning to join another Order. Ranks of Membership: Chivalric Rankings *''Apprentice: Any non-Knight member of the Order. *''Sergeant: An Apprentice of at least Squire standing who has consistently shown his skills to have improved, both in martial ability and in the building and maintaining battlefield equipment, to the satisfaction of the Knight Commander and the Apprentice's Patron. *''Knight Bachelor:'' Must be a Knight who is not a member of any other Order (Knight Errant) and have been accepted into the Order by a majorioty vote of the Order's Knights. *''Knight Companion'': A Knight Bachelor who has maintained active membership in the Order for at least six months and proven his ability and willingness to teach his skills effectively may be elevated to the rank of Knight Companion with the approval of a majority of the Order's Knights or the Knight Commander. *''Knight Banneret:'' A member of the Order who has spent at least six months as a Knight Companion, holds a Grant of Nobility, and has proven himself capable of effectively commanding small groups of soldiers in combat to the satisfaction of the majority of the Order's Knights or the Knight Commander. *''Knight Senior:'' A member of the Order who has spent at least one year as a Knight Banneret, has earned at least a Masterhood in a martial awards category, at least one silver-level sciences award primarily for construction of battlefield equipment, and a silver-level service award primarily for instruction of combat skills and/or construction or battlefield equipment (a written arts awards for works of a technical nature may substitute for this), proven himself a capable leader of soldiers in combat, and obtained the approval of both the majority of the Order's Knights and the Knight Commander. *''Knight Commander:'' A member of at least Knight Companion rank who has been elected by a majority of the Order members to serve as the head of the Order. The Knight Commander stands for a confidence vote each year, but has no term limits. Should he fail the confidence vote, he is immedietaly removed and an election is held two weeks later. During this time, the Order is under the direction of the Kingdom's Knight Marshal. Meetings: The Order shall meet at least once every reign at the Drakenfjord Coronation event. The Knight Commander may call additional meetings as needed, giving at least two weeks advance notice. Meetings will conduct business of the Order, such as considering applicants for membership, disciplinary matters, elevation of rank, and what other internal business the Order sees fit. All members may attend any meeting of the Order, regardless of rank. Only Knights may vote in Order meetings. Apprentices may attend, but may not speak nor vote. Sergeants may speak, but may not vote. All votes are by secret ballot, to be gathered and counted by a member appointed by the Knight Commander for that purpose. The results of the vote are to be announced at that meeting. Confidentiality of Meetings Business of the Order is an internal matter not to be discussed with non-members. Non-members may be invited to meetings for purposes of giving testimony, but may not remain in that meeting nor participate in any way except for rendering that testoimony or answering questions. Applicants for membership will be informed of the results immediately following those results being announced to the Order. Discipline: Should a member of the order fail to meet the minimum requirements of his rank, bring discredit or harm to the Order or to the Kingdom, or gives greivous offense to a resident of the Combined Realms, that member must stand before the Order and answer the charges against him. He must answer questions put to him by the members, and may call on witnesses to speak on his behalf. The accuser is not required to be present during this consideration. Should the member fail to appear before the Order, consideration will proceed without him. Should two thirds of the Order agree that he is guilty, the Knight Commander will decide a suitable punishment, which may include but is not limited to: reduction in rank (temporary or permanent), explusion from the Order (temporary or permanent), or to be handed over to the Crown with a recommendation for punishment beyond the Order's authority to evoke. Assets of the Order: There shall be no establishment of a treasury beyond that created by private agreement among individual Order Members. *Such private agreement may be structured to the satisfaction of the participating Order Members. *No member of the Order may be compelled to enter into such an agreement. Category:Fjordsmen Category:Drakenfjord Customs